SIN TITULO Por Ahora
by Yukomiki
Summary: O_O.no soy muy creativa así no le pude poner nombre a la historia,así los dejo a que lo lean^_^
1. Creacion de Hyrule

**SIN TÍTULO**  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota:^_^ ,jejejejeje,aun no tengo idea de cocmo ponerle,pero,bueno,este mejor denme ideas para cambiarselo ,y quitarle ese nombre tonto ^^U  
  
---------------  
  
  
**Capitulo 1º: La creacion de Hyrule**  
  
  
Cuentan los antiguos escritos que durante el inicio todo en el universo era obscuro y sombrío...entonces de la nada aparecieron 3 diosas Eran Din:La Diosa del poder,Nayru:La Diosa de la sabiduría,y Farore:La diosa del coraje  
  
Din creo y dio forma a la Tierra.  
Nayru:Creo con sabiduria creo el día y la noche..  
Farore:Creo los seres vivos ,mamiferos,seres acuaticos (como los zora),seres voladores, y el gran y poderoso Árbol Deku,Padre y Deidad de los Kokiri.  
  
Una vez que las Diosas terminaron de hacer su trabajo volaron por la ya creada y caótica tierra de Hyrule.  
  
Se dice que las Diosas depositaron su poder en la llama "TRIFUERZA",que representa el poder,la sabiduria y el coraje,se decia que se encontraba protegida por los 7 sabios y los oráculos en las pofundidades del reino sagrado.  
  
-----------  
Mi primer fci de zelda claro,eh hecho más ^_^,aunque aun no los publico,reviews XO!! 


	2. Kokiri Forest

**Capitulo 2:EL BOSQUE DE LOS KOKIRI**  
  
Nota:^_^,porfavor denme ideas para ponerle titulo...  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
-En una pequeña cabaña se encontraba una niña de cabello verde,algo impaciente(algo),daba vueltas por todo el cuarto,parecia que esperaba a alguien-  
  
Niña:ya se tardo,donde estara,tal vez debo ir a buscar...-pero antes de que pudioera terminar la frase una pequeña hada entro por la puerta-  
Hada:Saria!!  
Saria:Que encontraste???  
Hada:nada,no encontre nada  
Saria:Bien,talvez será mejor que esperemos un poco más...  
Hada:si...  
Saria:Mejor no nos preocupemos,tal vez será mejor que vallamos a ver al gran árbol deku  
Hada;de acuerdo  
Saria:vamos..,no te quedes allí  
Hada:de acuerdoñ...,pero yo no me meto de nuevo contigo recuerdas la vez en que casi acabamos aplastadas,por andar investigando,quien demonios maldigo al Árbol Deku,y porque  
Saria:Tienes miedo =______=  
Hada:Yo no,como crees,ejejejeje-rio nerviosamente la pequeña hada-  
Saria:de acuerdo,como quieras,si tu no vas,yo ire  
Hada:Yo,no me dejes aquí,esperame!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Saria y su peuqeña hada se dirijian hacia donde se encontraba el gran árbol deku-  
  
Hada:Saria,te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Saria:Dime?  
Hada:Que ganamos con averiguar quien maldigo al gran árbol deku,es decir,no `podemos enfrentarlo, o sí?  
Saria:Tal vez ,si reunimos a los 7 sabios si podamos,no crees?  
Hada:que!!???,SARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!;te has vuelto LOCA!!!!!  
Saria:calma,calma,calma,solo bromeaba,cada día eres más exagerada Rina.  
hada:yo solo digo que ganamos con averiguar,eso,si no podemos enfrentarlo  
Saria:no lo se,deducelo por ti misma...  
Hada:si,ya deduci que ganamos!  
Saria:así y que ganamos rina?  
Hada:Dejame decirtelo.....-Se hace silencio despues el hada grita-METERNOS EN PROBLEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!  
Saria:-tapandose los oidos-YA,YA,MEJOR NO INVESTIGAMOS NADA  
Hada:si,si,eso quería escuchar  
Saria:Oh no,yo sigo en pie de lucha tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres,así que.Ahi te ves  
Hada:¬_____¬ ,malvada...esperame!!!  
  
-Despues de llegar hacia donde se encontraba el gran árbol Deku,se dispusieron ah hacerle unas preguntas-  
  
Saria:padre,Dime...quien fue quien te maldigo a muerte?-a lo que este contesto que el nombre de el era Gandorf(así se escribe?)-  
Hada:Bien ya encontraste lo que querias vamonos Saria,vamonos!!!  
Saria:tienes razón,Gracias padre-sale corriendo hacia el bosque de los kokiri-  
Hada:UoU,bueno ya tienes lo que querias y se hace de noche,mejor vamos a dormir,si,si?  
Saria:Si,...pero..hay algo que no entiendo  
Hada:Y que es?  
Saria:porque ese tal "GANDORF",abra maldecido a el árbol Deku  
Hada:No lo se,y mejor duermete,mañana hablaremos de eso con el árbol deku  
Saria:si...buenas noches rina  
Hada:buenas noches  
-Saria no pudo dormir,se paso todo la noche pensando en eso ,hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida,saraia se lenvanto tarde a la mañana siguiente,porque se había dormido tarde -  
  
Hada:SARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!,LEVANTATE!!!!  
Saria:-se cae de la cama y se da un buen porrazo-AH! ,porque hiciste eso?  
Hada:porque,porque ya es muy tarde,es mejor que te levantes,no lo crees  
Saria:de acuerdo,es que ayer no pude dormir  
Hada:pero por qu.,no me digas te quedaste toda la noche pensando en porque existio el porque,cierto?jajajaaaaaaaaa!!  
Saria:¬_______¬,ven será mejor que vallamos a ver si link a ver si ya se desperto antes de que te mate,te parece?Ù_Ú  
Hada:O_OU,si,si,mejor,antes de que me mates  
Saria:¬_¬,parece que hay eco en esta casa  
Hada:=_=  
  
-Saria y Rina se dirijian a ver a link -  
  
Saria:Bien,ya llegamos!  
Hada:-grita-OYE LINK!!,ESTAS DESPIERTO!!!!!  
Saria:-golpea en la cabeza a su hada-  
Hada:oye!  
Saria:callate  
Hada:_-_,lo que tu digas ama y señora saria  
Saria:¬______¬te voy a matar  
Hada O________OU,no,no ya me callo  
Saria:vamos-empieza a subir las escaleras,para llegar a la casa de link(todos recordamos que link vive en una casa sobre un árbol,o algo así O_O)-  
Hada:-entre dientes y para si misma-hay esto me saco por seguirla siempre,mejor me hubiera quedado en la casa  
Saria: ¬_¬,dijiste algo?  
Hada:*_*U,no nada X_x  
Saria:bien,ya llegamos ahora vamos a entrar  
Hada:eh?,asi nada más,no vamos a pedir permiso?  
Saria:que parte de vamos a entrar no entendiste?  
Hada:^_^U,entendi todo al pie de la letra  
Saria:-ve a navi tratando de despertar a link-Hola Naví,que pasa?  
Rina:(apartir de ahora empezare a poner los nombres de las hadas)Si claro a ella la tratas muy bien  
Saria:¬_¬ callate o te mato..  
Naví: O_OU,bueno es que no puedo despertar a link está dormido como una roca  
Saria:tal vez rina pueda hacer algo,ella me desperto a mí ^__________^  
Naví:en serio,crees que pueda hacer algo  
Rina:yo lo dudo,duerme como un tronco.  
Saria:-golpea a su hada en la cabeza(pobre rina,que cruel soy con ella ^_^U)-anda rina  
Rina:ya voy,ya voy no me golpes-toma aire y grita-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Y no paso nada-Bien,yo lo sabía,duerme como un tronco   
Naví:UOU,es el colmo con Link  
Rina:Bueno pasamos de nuevo cuando link este despier..-Naví y Rina ven a saria con un gran mazo con el que golpea a Link para que despierte-  
Link:-Se cae de la cama- X_x,porque hiciste eso?  
Saria:Por que quice  
Link: Valla,que informativa-Con sarcasmo(para los que no sepan que es sarcasmo,busquen en el diccionarion y nop sean flojos)-  
Saria:-___-Olvida eso Link,sabias que el árbol deku esta maldito  
Link:UUUUUH,eso desde cuando..  
Saria:No me refiero a eso,me refiero a que se quien lo maldijo  
Link:Así,y quien fue?  
Saria:creo que un tal Gandorf  
Link:QUEE!!??,LO MATAREEEEEEE!  
Saria:Calmate,investige de el y creo que vive en Hyrule ,en el palacio(Y cuando tuvo saria tiempo para investigar?)  
Link:De acuerdo ire ahora mismo a maldecirlo yo tambien  
Saria:Una pregunta,sabes donde queda el palacio?  
Link:eh pues,no ^_^U  
Saria y las hadas:PLONK!*  
Saria:entonces como piensas ir  
Link:a pues no se,ya lo investigare  
Saria: ____-____ siempre es lo mismo contigo  
Link: ñ_ñ ñejejejejeje  
Saria: _-_ te matare a ti tB  
Link X_x,^_^u ,estonces quien vengara al árbol deku?  
Saria:si tienes razón,mira te conducire a la salida del bosque kokiri,y allí ya vez tu como llegar,sale?  
Link:Weno  
Saria:Por cierto,si quieres ir más rapido pasa por el rancho Lon Lon,por un caballo  
Link: Okas  
saria:ven vamos a la salida.Rina,Naví,vengan aca  
Las hadas:Si  
  
-Link,Saria,Naví y Rina se dirijian hacia la salida de el bosque Kokiri-  
  
Saria: Bien,hasta aquí llego yo  
Link:Adios saria-Sale corriendo hacia donde se encuentra la salida-Vamos Naví  
Saria:-dice una vez que se da cuenta de que link ya está lo bastante lejos como para no oirla-Rina..  
Rina:Dime?  
Saria:Siguelos,y cuida que no se lastimen,no regreses hasta que hayan llegado al castillo,y dime que les ah pasado,entendiste  
Rina:De acuerdo Saria...  
  
  
Continue...  
  
___  
  
Nota:wejejejeje,wejejeje,de ahora en adelante escribire cosas sadicas ^_^U 


End file.
